


Otherside

by Shiba_only_zone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Angst, Bad experiences, Bonding, Chronic Pain, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dog Cops, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Falling In Love, Freshtale - Freeform, Graffiti, Hiding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Illness, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Minor Injuries, Mpreg, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pack Cuddles, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Police, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Sick Character, Starvation, Talking, Torture, Touch-Starved, Trapped, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiba_only_zone/pseuds/Shiba_only_zone
Summary: In a world where small and innocent Bittys were preferred,it was hard to go day to day and survive when all people wanted to do to a more 'rougher' Bitty was to place it in a fighting rink or better yet,sell it for testing.When Error suddenly becomes lost from his owner he runs into a trap set by a testing facility.Now he faces the challenge of trying to escape all while becoming accidentally attached to the others he encounters.What happens when a hostile meets a non-hostile Bitty?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bittys are like 6 inch in this universe, though some can be bigger.  
> I do not own Bittytale.

Error stretched out on the discarded jumper with a groan,his bones popping loudly from not moving in so long.The cold wind causing the small skeleton to shudder and huff as he moved himself to be in a warmer part of the thick jumper.His owner had left his bag and such at the gate in front of the track whilst he waited for the other human to show,beginning to tag alongside the train due to boredom.Error peered out and frowned as he watched his owner finish off his newest 'artwork' over another horribly done artwork,to join the many pieces that littered the coal trains side.Error sat up and watched with more alert as leaves from behind the fence began crunching and scattering.

The dark skeleton slowly rose from under the jumper and looked around fearfully,what if his owner got attacked?!

"Jack! You started without me!" 

A wave of relief washed over the dark skeleton at the familiar voice that echoed the large area.The dim lights showed very little of the oncoming human as he rushed over and came to a skidding stop before Jack,panting and exhausted.

Error stared at the human,knowing full well that now his magic was beginning to glow as a threat to the human.Jack looked over and chuckled before pulling down the cloth over his mouth,smiling at Error.

"Dont worry,glitchy.He wont hurt me" Jack spoke softly in an attempt to soothe the skeletons nerves.Error could be pretty protective. 

A low growl left Errors throat as the other human wandered over with a hand outstretched,ignoring his owners warning from behind to be careful.The other human wore black like he had been asked but also wore a brown scarf with rainbow colours scattered all over,the nauseating colours disgusted the dark skeleton.The small skeleton jerked back from the human and hid under the jumper with a threatening snarl though only proved useless as the human sat a bag down and began rummaging through it.

"Come on,bud."

The human began to smile as he carefully pulled out a wrapped up towel,the towel moving around with complimentary squeaks as he carefully bought it over to Jack."Dude,look".

Error peered out curiously before perking up at the sight of a small skeleton in his hands.The white skeleton seemed frightened of Jack and instead,reached for his own owner with soft whimpers.Jack chuckled softly and put his can down,glancing over at Error who now became fearful.

The white skeleton looked too small to fight? Error came from a fighting rink,he could take on anyone! right?..

The black skeleton yelped as he was scooped up and bought over to the other human.Error stared at the white skeleton the entire time as they got close.

"Error doesn't like other skeletons" Jack frowned as he held Error closer to the white skeleton."When did you get him...or her?" 

"I found em' running around the car park at school.He might have been a class pet?" Lex shrugged."Lets put em down and see how they go" He smiled as he carefully placed his bitty down.

Both humans frowned at the two skeletons interaction.Error mostly staring and growling deeply with the threat to attack mean whilst the smaller white skeleton merely stood and stared with a blank expression.

Lex sighed softly and scooped his skeleton back up,resting him in his pocket before picking up a spray can for himself."Better act fast,I wanna get this done-that damn essay is due tomorrow" Lex sighed before pulling the scarf over his mouth.Jack nodded and placed Error back onto the jumper,knowing how uncomfortable the small skeleton became if he was touched too much.

Error frowned and watched as his owner began to walk away.His owner understood his troubles,unlike his old owner.

Though now he was curious of the small skeleton that had his skull poking out to watch his own owner in awe while the two humans coloured the trains side.

He hadn't seen another bitty in so long.Jack refused to have him around other bitty with all the scarring and problems both Error and himself had.Though it was no surprise the first thing Jack had done when he found Error was to show 'Lex',his friend who ultimately lit up with joy and drew many little drawings of Error.Error winced at the memory and how uncomfortable he was,he couldn't even voice his own discomfort thanks to his trauma! 

Jack never heard him speak.No one would.

Error slowly curled up on himself within the jumper,finding himself purring quietly as he found a nice warm spot that thankfully lulled him off to sleep.

~

Screaming.

Error jolted upwards in a blind panic and instantly pushed the large fabric up enough just so he could see out.

His view was suddenly blocked with Lexs legs as the human dropped down in front of the bag and quickly gathered the stuff up while sobbing and yelling apologies.Error whimpered as he was gripped with sweaty,trembling hands and stuffed into Lexs pocket-landing directly on top of a small white skeleton.

Error glared at him before wincing at the loud screams from Lez followed by loud bangs from behind.The white skeleton below had yet to show any emotion,still with a blank stare towards Error and a flat mouth with white circle white lights.Was this skeleton even alive!?

Suddenly the world around them stopped.Gravity non existent as the two lifted,almost like a slow motion Matrix scene.

Only Error found himself suddenly thrown out of the pocket with the loss of grip on the fabric around himself.

Error yelped as his small body crashed into wet fauna below.Soaking leaves and thick twigs breaking his fall uncomfortably,causing the small skeleton more pain as he struggled to get up.

The world around blurred and shifted as he pulled himself up only to be violently squeezed and lifted at 100miles an hour.

His world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Lex whimpered as he rounded a corner into one of the darker alleys.He hadn't expected to be followed-let alone by cops,usually the station was empty and quiet once the workers went home but someone must have called the cops on the two.It hadn't been a very nice surprise to say the least.

He slowly slid down against the wall and placed his shaking hands behind his head.That had been to sudden of a surprise,not even Jack saw it.

A soft squeak from his pocket had him jerk to sit upwards,in fear of squishing the small creatures within his pocket though only to put his hand in and feel in horror as his hand came in contact with just one of the small beings.The small warm Bitty inside came out of his pocket with ease,thinking Jacks little one was just hiding,he quickly removed his jacket only to become more panicked as the other Bitty was nowhere to be found.

"we gotta go back" Lex frowned.His heart was racing and his head throbbed but he couldn't give up-Jack and his bitty were back there.Guilt washed over him as he realised he left the two back there without any help,especially Jack who would have needed help collecting all the discarded spray cans and his bag.

Now he felt worst.

The white skeleton looked up with tear drop eye lights and frowned before wandering closer to the human and nuzzling his trembling hands.

"Come on.."

He smiled sadly and carefully scooped the small creature up,placing him back into his jacket and slowly getting off the cold ground.Raindrops began crashing around them as a new storm rolled in,this would make the task even more difficult as Bittys were small and when frightened-had a tendency to hide in very cramped or small places like sewage drains or even dig their own hole if they were the kind to.

The bittys eye lights glowed from within his pockets,changing from sad tear drops to neon green question marks that illuminated the dark pocket.Lex chuckled and pulled his hoodie over for some kind of shelter as the rain poured harder,puddles already beginning to form on the streets and pour like a waterfall off of some buildings blocked gutters.

The teenager frowned as he pulled his hoodie further over his face to ignore the disgusted glares of whoever still remained out at this time.He sighed and began jogging back towards the station only to pause as he noticed the distinct red and blue lights shining over the oncoming station building and trains along with loud radio communications echoing the area.

He froze and looked down at the small creature in his pocket that had curiously popped his own skull out to see what was happening.

"Is it worth it,lil bud?" He whispered with sadness as he ducked behind some trees to avoid being caught.He was soaked,cold and now on the verge of a flu as the night grew colder the longer he stayed out.He only wore a thin jacket and a loose stained T-shirt,haven only been home for a few minutes after class to change and grab his scarf and other necessities.What if he had come just a bit earlier? or even later?

Would this whole thing been avoided?

A soft coughing fit caught his attention,bringing him to another horrible reality that even the Bitty could get sick.He had no idea how to take care of it.

Fuck,when was the last time it ate? He couldn't even tell its gender yet with the rags it wore.

His shoulders shook as quiet sobs shook him,looking back over to the swarm of police surrounding Jacks bag and a large tarp.A few officers were even now checking the carriages with torches-He had to leave or he would get caught.

Just at the worst time,a familiar tone echoed the group of police.

Lex perked up and spun around,Jacks ringtone bringing a new sense of hope to him as his phone rang loudly in his pocket.

Better now,Posts Malone song-rang loudly only to silence the officers as one slowly and stepped closer to the tarp,hesitantly lifting it.

A loud whimper left Lexs open mouth as he saw the body of his friend lying motionless in a large pool of his own blood with eyes wide open in shock,staring back at him with a soulless stare.The phone lit up his pocket as an officer removed the tarp further to remove the distracting device only to decline whatever call it was and half-halfheartedly drop the phone beside the teenagers lifeless body.

Lex covered his mouth as tears streamed down his face.Heart aching and unable to beat normally as he began creeping backwards with carefulness to avoid any unnecessary attention.The officers stood around the body,talking and completely oblivious to the other teenager mere foot away.

Once the talking became nothing but a mere blurry whisper,Lex got to his feet and took off as fast as his shaking legs could carry him.

~

Error growled as a bright light filled his sockets.

Everything hurt,from his skull right down to his pelvis from being dropped then squeezed in such an uncaring way.Even the horrid humans at the fighting rink had a gentler grip than whoever picked him up.Thankfully a nice darkness came after the blinding light,helping him to bring his magic fourth and summon his eye lights only to be met with the skull of another Bitty that was much to close for his liking.

Natural response to a possible threat kicked in.

Error snarled loudly at the smaller skeleton before swiping just encase the message hadn't gone threw.Only to receive a louder growl from behind.

"Cross,step back"

Error quickly sat up and looked back.A slightly shorter,dark and oily skeleton stood a few steps back with a decently sharp stick clutched in his hands.

Only now had Error realised he was lying on grass and outside.

"Who the fuck-" his tone came off much more glitched than he liked,one of the reasons he hardly spoke.His body ached and now stung as glitches formed over him,worsening as he moved to stand up to face the skeleton encase he tried attacking too.

"Calm down newbie,noone wants to hurt you...unless you hurt us" 

A skeleton with a large crack in his skull appeared from behind with a wicked grin,bright red eye-light flaring to life as he walked past Error and over to the oily skeleton.The oily one watched the other and looked back at Error,taking a deep breath and letting himself become less tensed.

"Im Nightmare"

Error crossed his arms and stared at the other,taking in the fact that this skeleton was definitely a fighter of some sorts given the scarring he had and only one eye-light.Or was that his design?

He had seen a lot of different skeleton designs,from white skeletons with extremely sharp teeth-much like the one with the crack in his skull just now-to very tall skeletons that looked weak but fought well.Each he fought,ended on there knees begging on the cruel floor of a fighting rink before turning to dust with a simple blow.

Error stood proud with a flat expression as he watched another few skeletons emerge from one of the boxes placed nearby.

A normal looking sans with a slightly greyer bone colour and dirty clothing looked around before sprinting ungodly fast towards the shortest black and white clothed skeleton.Both seemed to be very fond of each other.The skeleton with a large crack in his skull plopped himself beside the box and began to sharpen a stick onto a hard rock with the same wicked grin as before,checking every few seconds at the sharpness of the point.

"Hm..Horror,where is Killer?"

Nightmare smiled as a hand suddenly grabbed him,a slightly shorter skeleton with black tear marks down his skull appearing from behind with a tired smile.That skeleton looked horribly sickly with a slightly green tinge to his skull and sweating profusely as he leaned against Nightmare for support.

"Welcome to our little daytime enclosure.We are the sans' that get randomly tested on for stupid shit and never get adopted" Nightmare explained calmly as the skeleton beside him began to slightly tip over.Error watched the sickly skeleton with slight concern,was it infectious? Why was he put in here with a sick skeleton?!

"Those two playing are Dust and Cross.Horror is the one sharpening a stick and this is Killer"

Nightmare frowned and carefully picked the slightly smaller skeleton up with ease,looking back at Error and shrugging with a slightly lazy smile.

"Ill show you around as long as you promise not to attack the others.They dont attack and realistically a fight is the last thing they want and also the last thing you need,being a newcomer"

Error glared at the skeleton infront.Was that a threat?

"Excuse me.." Error growled lowly as he stopped at the entrance of the makeshift shelter,mostly looking like a small cave or something as this outside enclosure did mimic a real life forest decently well.

"You sound confused,let me elaborate.Each of these skeletons have come from horrible things though I wont tell you their story.Anyway,If you get into a fight this early into being here-they'll class you as feral and put you down or start horrid tests to check if you are safe" Nightmare continued to explain as he laid Killer down and began clearing the area around to make it more homely.

Error crossed his arms and leaned to his side with slight curiosity.It had been a while since he met a skeleton who seemed trust worthy enough,growing up in a setting of having to ignore promises and fend for yourself no matter the circumstances.Though trust can be easily lost.

"Is he feral?" Error pointed to Killer who was now trembling on the makeshift bedding-a thin blanket bunched up with some flowers around it and a small handcrafted cup of water.

"Killer is anything but feral,he is pregnant and the only one with access to his own magic.They stopped us from using magic so we wouldn't escape or attack each other with enough damage to kill instantly" Nightmare frowned,showing his hand as it sparked a mere flame before fizzling out."Its stupid really,Killer needs my reserves sometimes and I cant give it to him the second he needs it if we are around the others or in separate cages" Nightmare sighed.

"Who is they?"

"The humans~"

Error jerked and swung back,his fist gripped by a slightly smaller hand.

"Rude" Horror muttered under his breath before returning to the evil smirk,eye light glowing brightly as he examined Errors form."Tall,strong and scarred-you were apart of those fighting rink ones,weren't you?" Horror smiled though his tone sounded weary.

"Wait-our eye lights are magic,the fu-" "Its a different kind,we all have access to the magic that brings certain needs like sight and sex,obviously.Its the attacking and defence magic we dont have access to,except Killer" Nightmare said as he walked past and took the sharpened stick from Horror.

Horror admired the other for another minute before walking away with many questions,though knowing right now wouldn't be the nicest time to bombarded the possibly dangerous skeleton with questions.A fighter skeleton was sure to be skilled in any kind of fighting,magic or not.Horror and Dust learnt that the hard way.

Error glared back at the exiting skeleton before returning to Nightmare,the oily skeleton making a 'quiet' gesture to Error before guiding him outside.

"Killer needs sleep and really only gets it out here while he has enough privacy.Our cages are just too revealing" Nightmare frowned as he led Error over the decent distance towards the two smaller skeletons who were now rolling each other around in the taller grass,both shouting loose threats.

Nightmare smiled warmly at the two before turning back and seeing Error watching them with confusion."Cross has a scar on his skull and Dust is slightly darker,encase you cant tell them apart when they arent wearing their normal clothes".Error nodded and looked around at his surroundings.

Open field with a mimicked forest and tall grass plains.Though from behind,short grass with small hills to hide in and another small forest area.Error frowned as he noticed the large building looming beyond the hills.Large fences surrounded the area meaning freedom was limited but apparently this 'outside enclosure' was to be way better than 'the cages'?

Cross and Dust noticed the skeleton and hesitantly stood.Cross with his hands behind his back and Dust anxiously crossing his arms with his skull down-he recognised Error.

"I just realised,I never got your name"

"Error." Error spat as he starred at the slightly grey skeleton.He recognised him from somewhere though couldn't figure where.

Cross shyly looked at him and flashed a nervous smile before shuffling to stand behind Dust for support.Nightmare noticed the two become anxious and frowned,noting the look on Dusts face as he glanced away to not see Error.

"They will be bringing us inside soon for 'dinner'.Explore,chat with the others,get comfortable-blah blah.Enjoy the time out here because once you are in there" Nightmare pointed to the large building and sighed-"A single night can be filled with screams,pleads,starvation,illness...anything"

Error found himself crossing his arms with slight fear at whats to come,fighting rinks were predictable.A new building with no magic available,wasn't.

"Welcome to my little 'unwanted' gang~"


	3. Chapter 3

Error sat quietly in the corner of the small boxed area.His fingers scarred and burnt from previous fights and general harming-his human wasn't the best at first with care but he wouldn't say he was the worst.The darker skeleton frowned as he put his hands back into his pockets and got up.

The weaker skeleton,Killer,had awoken though never got up.Error glanced over and cringed at the others emotionless stare due to his empty sockets.Had Killer always been that way? Was something horribly wrong with him?

"Error"

Nightmare stood at the entrance with his hand clasped around another sharpened stick though now he had his foot slightly raised."I forgot to tell you.We are getting taken in to the cages in about five minutes so at this time the humans let out the 'others'" Nightmare quoted the word with gestures before sighing and continuing."The group tends to clash with these sans' especially Red and Edge".Nightmare limped over to the bedding where Killer was and sat down,crossing his legs to get a better look at whatever injury he now had.Error leaned against the wall with his arms crossed,meeting new bitty wasn't an issue-hell,how many had he been thrown into a cage with only to get attacked.

"Though they usually let hostiles out with other hostiles.Sometimes a human will bring out the non-hostiles like my brother and put them in a separate open area for a little then migrate them to this yard while we go inside for the night" "why are you telling me this?" Error asked,only to realise a bit too late how spiteful his tone sounded.

"For one,there is a hostile named Lust.He is used specifically for breeding and whoever he latches to and becomes 'friends' with,the humans take it as he has selected a mate and will take you-they did it to Horror but Horror fought back and bit Lust,youll see the scar later.Two,You are from a fighting ring,I dont know how strong you are and I dont know what sets you off but the last thing this gang needs is to be put down like dogs because you act out and look like you have some sort of fucking rabies" Nightmare hissed.

Error looked away,arms pressed tighter against his ribcage as he looked out to the younger skeletons playing in the distance.The humans put them down? Would they?

"Horror was very lucky they didn't put him down-it was only because they summed it up to him not being in heat" Nightmare mumbled.Error glanced back,the room seemingly got darker as Nightmare laid down and cuddled up to the lighter skeleton.Only then did Killer move and react by turning over and cuddling into Nightmare.Error frowned-feeling slightly uncomfortable in this new area but now to also have even more bittys coming into this small area?

He could take on three at most but there was already too many for him alone-what else!?

~

Error jerked awake,growling as the last few rays of the afternoon sun was suddenly blocked out to be replaced with the cold shadows of another skeleton standing infront of him.

"Another newbie?"

Error snarled and looked up.A slightly smaller,multi colour fashioned skeleton stood infront of him."When didja get here?" 

Refusing to answer,Error scooted to the left a little more.Mindful of how uncomfortable the fencing was on his spine as he moved more to lean against the pole."Are you shy or mute?-We have a mut-" "I swear to fuck-" Error stopped as the skeleton jumped back with a sharp nail in his hand.How the hell did he get that?

The smaller skeleton frowned and glanced down at his hand and made a soft whimper before hiding it back in his pocket,fixing his glasses before looking back at Error who was now also standing."How the fuck do you have that and how did you get here,I didn't see you before".

The smaller skeleton shrugged and paused for a moment before bouncing lightly."Im apart of the second group they let out-Its weird! Anyway,names Fresh" 

Error stared at the others outstretched hand with disgust before shaking his skull and walking back towards the small shelter where Nightmare last was.A small feeling of weariness washed over him upon entering the dark shelter.Nightmare and Killers souls were glowing and casting a soft purple and red hue between them but another red soul lit up in the corner too.

"Nightmare!" 

The oily skeleton jerked upwards,startling Killer awake aswell as the secretive skeleton in the corner.Error growled as he grabbed the discarded stick and stormed forward,soul relighting the fire that was once Errors fighting past.The red soul brightened before two deep red eyelights summoned along with a low,rugged growl.Error paused at the sound.

He recognised that growl.

The many fights had his memory racing to pinpoint exactly which opponent this was but due to the distraction Error hadn't realised the stick being suddenly swiped from his hand."Freshy was right! Fresh meat!" A much more feminine,flamboyance voice announced from behind him.

Error snarled before spinning around with his fist clenched tightly,ready to plant itself into whoever had stolen his only weapon only to be stopped as Nightmares tendrils suddenly pulled him away.

A dull light entered the room as Horror entered with a burning stick,Cross and Dust behind him all being summoned due to the commotion.Error hissed and struggled as he looked up at the two skeletons and stopped.He had recognised the first voice and even the second especially with the distinctive purple and blue magical glow in his sockets and soul.Error tried hard to make himself believe it wasn't true.

"Long time no see" Red smiled.

Error growled,feeling the magic in his bones spark but unable to do anything without a proper outlet."Nightmare,we are going in" Cross said softly from the entrance.Error looked over only to yelp at a sudden pain in his neck.

The world around went black.

~

Error groaned as he weakly propped himself up.He still wasn't home else he would be sleeping in his owners warm hoodie or better yet,waking up to the smell of pizza and weird boy human alien teenager smell.Instead he cringed at the strong smell of disinfectant and dettol making the air seem fresher than it really was.The cage below was covered with a soft blanket and newspaper or some sort in the corner for whatever reason.A little 'desk' against the wall with doll looking plates and cups on the edge and a tiny box containing mystery items aswell as a small off and on artificial candle though seemed dimmer than what it should be.

He frowned and stood,wandering to the large glass pane and sighed.

Definitely not home.Across from him,Nightmare and Killer were sleeping on a small almost human child sized jumper and some weird thing sticking out of the cage that was connecting to Killer and outside.Beside them on the left was Dust who was possibly communicating with someone beside Error-whoever that was,he couldn't tell-and Cross on Nightmare and Killers right,who was drawing with his handmade paints.

A few more cages sat further down the hall though only two other bitties made themselves present,one kicking and beating at the thick pane of glass to his cage.A bitty with three large scars down his skull and a purple scarf while another a bit closer was seemingly crying in the corner closest to the lock part,a large notepad sat on its cage and a needle.

Error cringed at the sight of the large object and stepped back.When was Jack going to come get him? Surely his owner was worried for him that he would be coming soon.Its probably only been a few hours,right? Jack will come soon and get him,maybe even take the others home like Killer who looked like he really needed special attention...

"Error? You're crying" 

Error looked up then around,noticing a small opening around the top part of the wall in his cage."Foods coming soon,if you really are that hungry,you can eat the paper-I do" Horror smiled meekly,throwing some paper into Errors cage.Error stared at the shredded paper then slowly made his way over.How was Horror even up there?

"I mean,it has no taste but like-you can mix it with food and double the portion" Horror chuckled.Error looked around,apart from the desk there was no way he was able to reach Horror like this.Being tall had its perk but he wasn't that tall and Horror was definitely shorter."How are you up that high?"

"I have some dice in my cage,when you do good stuff and cooperate with check ups the humans sometimes reward you. That is how Cross gets a lot of stuff" Horror replied."How are you liking your little apartment so far",Error noted the smugness in Horrors voice and groaned as he sat down,staring up at the small entrance where Horror was shredding a small piece of paper into smaller parts and flicking it into Errors cage.

"I hate it.Its so clean and-" Error stared at his scarred hands where dirt was still built up between his bones.He couldn't think of the right word and became more frustrated at the feeling of being so out of touch with his surroundings,it was either he was clean and the environment was clean or he was dirty and the environment was dirty never both were different before.

"Alot of us didn't feel right,Fresh had the worst time fitting in-poor thing"

Error laid and sighed.His introduction to Fresh wasn't the best but he had every right to be mad and even more curious as to how he has a weapon but Horror was not allowed sharp sticks?

"He came in sick and the humans wouldn't give him back to his owner,Nightmare and Killer were trying to calm him while his owner tried fighting back security but didn't get through-Fresh has been here for nearly two years now.He is really outgoing and whatever but I think its just his way of coping 'cause we all know if you arent taken out of here by the fifth month.You just...stay here?" Horror shrugged.

"How long has Night been here for?"

"Too long,old guy hasn't gotten a break since I joined.They test on him alot because of how strong he is,his last test was probably a month ago and he came back extremely ill and wasn't responding to food or anything so he was given a boost shot or something-they are the most painful and sickening needles you can get here and Nightmares had way too many" Horror chuckled."What about Killer,whats that thing in the cage?"

"Oh,Nightmare knocked you out?" "Yes...I only just woke,duh" Error hissed as he got up and wandered over to the box with curiosity to its contents.

"That thing is a heating pad for Killer,its rare for skeleton pregnancies to succeed so these humans are doing everything to make sure Killers healthy even to where Nightmare has access to his own magic" 

"What for?" Error called,opening the box.A small blanket,stiff pillow and a biscuit.What a treat.

"Nightmare cant heal so he gives magic to Kills by sex,some of us got crafty with privacy like Cross started licking the paper and stuck it to his cage to block out the light!"

Error rolled his eyelights,Horrors voice now just echoing in the background as he continued to rant.Horror was definitely outgoing or just lonely,Error seen it before from the other sans he used to meet before fights,sometimes even just rambling from pure anxiety.The blanket provided no warmth and the pillow was a rock,Error sighed and kicked it towards the glass.

The thud caught Nightmares attention as he slowly sat up.The darker skeleton looked extremely tired though his eyelight was much brighter and glowing with his access to magic-Error wondered why the other hadn't tried to escape yet with his full power.The oily skeleton sat up on the heated pad and stretched.Error noted how freely the oily magic on the others frame seemed to move now,the other looked more healthier in general while Killer continued to lay undisturbed.Did that skeleton ever move?

"food time" Horrors words finally caught his attention once more.Error looked over before gulping nervously as a thickly gloved hand opened the cage and placed a medium sized box into the cage before quickly shutting the cage back over and locking it once more.The box smelt well and looked harmless though Error still proceeded to assert dominance by growling lowly and wandering around it.

"You came on the best day!"

The others booming voice jolted him back to reality,looking upwards towards the sound of the voice."Its meat day!,It woulda sucked to come in on a raw fish meal day-oh oh oh,watch them feed Nightmare,its funny" Horrors mouth sounded like it was full of food before hearing the audible thump of the other jumping off whatever he was using for height.Error looked at the wall weirdly before wandering to the glass,watching as the human nervously unlocked the cage and held the three boxes.

Nightmare had become extremely alert,sounding an almost feral growl at the invading hand.Another human held a device above the cage,Error cringed as he recognised the taser.Nightmares growling had become louder,kneeling over the curled up Killer as the human quickly put the boxes down but placed her hand in once more.

Apparently that was too close for Nightmares comfort.

A tentacle pierced the humans wrist,blood instantly pouring from his arm as she quickly retracted it and ran off,leaving the cage open and the other human scrambling to grab the enraged skeleton.

Everything happened so quickly not even Error had a chance to react.

The human quickly moved to the front of the cage and pinned Nightmare down from Killer,tasering the skeleton till he stopped moving.The human quickly locked the cage and hurried to follow the trail of blood down the hall,leaving the bitty that had been tasered,lying unconscious in the pool of blood in the cage.Nightmare didn't move,not even the tendrils that were always moving behind his back.

Error watched in horror as Killer-for the first time-got up and limped over to Nightmare.The lighter skeletons magic had formed a more-then due pregnant stomach making it look difficult for him to move as he went to Nightmare.It didn't look real.Was Nightmare able to be taken out by a simple taser? Error had his fair share of being tasered but if Horror meant 'old' as in 'age old' maybe the other was really able to be taken out.

The others shouting became a blur as he watched Killer drop to his knees beside Nightmare and lie down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowbro, Sorry for the massive hiatus and tbh there will be more eventually.I had been dealing with some personal stuff and in all that mess my laptop had somehow became a choice of weapon and ended up broken so I was switching from phone to school laptops to friends and just aaaaghh, I started making a lil Nightmare clay sculpture to calm my nerves and he is the cutest thing. Thanks for listening to my ted talk lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah, Im so slow at updates.The comments everyone is leaving is really motivating-im sorry im so slow at updates heh,I really want to update more but so much is going on.

Error hissed at the blinding light filling his cage before it quickly turned away.The light on its own had been enough to wake him and cause a bit of a startle not only for him but the others around.As his senses readjusted a muffled yell grew clearer and louder until finally a louder scream put his ears straight whilst causing him to jolt and hurry to the glass to see the commotion.

Three humans including one in a white coat were sat infront of Nightmare and Killers shared cage though one had a rag covered in alot of black oil liquid and had some sort of machine over the rag.Error whimpered quietly at the worst thoughts bought fourth and slowly fell to his knees,eyes dropping only to see a small carry cage with Killer in it.

Now the voices from the others had caught his attention.He wondered if humans could understand? Wouldn't they have noticed the yelling by now? He rarely spoke to Jack and Jack never seemed to notice unless he was ignoring him?

"Get him away!"

Horrors loud voice accompanied by the banging caught Errors attention first-the loud thudding had him wonder what he was hitting the glass with as it didn't sound light.Next was Crosses pacing-Error frowned at the others clear panic attack being completely ignored,hell-Cross even managed to crack his cages glass a small bit in the corner.Killer was last as the others seemed too quiet-Killer looked horrible.On top of being pregnant,now he was panicking and not given any attention despite the human literally sat right next to the cage.The small skeleton paced frantically and suddenly dropped to his knees often before seemingly throwing up-Error winced and slowly backed up away from the cage with a racing soul.Everything hurt and was becoming too loud but the last thing he needed was to panic as well.

Everything began turning black around his outside vision as he watched the human with the rag slowly wrap it up and shake their head before standing.Killer was carefully moved back to his cage but now seemed worst and alone.

Error whimpered and closed his eyes,pulling his hoodie over his skull as he ushered himself to sleep despite the screams.

~

Error yelped upon having a hand wrap around him,ignoring his first reaction to bite at the echoing of Nightmares warning,he sat still but whimpered as he was carefully placed into a large plastic cage with the others.Error whimpered and looked up,the human seemingly about to replace the weird shredded paper before looking into the cage at Error oddly and looked back before saying something.

"Itll be fine,hell return soon" 

Error glanced back and frowned.Horror was holding Dust and Killer whilst Cross trembled horribly against Killer,still seemingly in his attack.The groups vibes had completely changed and he hated it-not only was the atmosphere different but felt on edge as Killer seemingly kicked his legs randomly and whimpered.One of the few times Error heard his voice.

"Wheres Nightmare?"

The question caught the others attention but only had Killers suddenly sobbing as its answer.Error silently ground his teeth and sat down where he stood,feeling like he had already overstepped boundaries but now went too far.The silence was deafening.

After a short time of sitting in silence Killer stood,shaking horribly.

"Killer,lay down-you shouldn't be standing!" Horror said quickly as he sat up to go to Killer who was now holding his stomach.Dust and Cross in the corner had moved closer upon losing Horrors warmth and began cuddling.Error sighed softly to calm himself before noticing the liquid dribbling down Killers leg.Horror hadn't noticed and Killer had yet to say anything as he winced in pain and gasped,arms clutched tightly around himself.

A loud gasp from above had the others suddenly look up before the human holding the same rag as last night quickly placed it down before yelling "Get them in the cages,quick!"

The rag started to violently move before the human scooped Killer up and moved him to the cage that only now had a blanket and some bottle caps in it.Error yelped at being suddenly picked up and harshly dropped into his cage along with the others before pausing.

Killer was giving birth.

The rag was placed in the cage and Nightmare sprung back out with a loud growl before turning to Killer.The expression had softened along with the sharp,flailing tendrils that now had retreated.

Nightmare sighed.Killer looked horrible and was only getting worst,it didn't help the cages provided little to no privacy and had Killer open to anyone else watch.

"No-not here" 

"What do you mean? Hun,you cant just..not give birth" Nightmare whimpered as he looked around.The cage had been cleaned out except for the bottle caps that they were given to drink from.He only had his jacket and himself to try to cover Killer with but even then...

Dark tears streamed down Killers face as he tried his hardest to curl up,the heavily pregnant stomach causing major issues.Nightmare frowned and carefully nuzzled the other,he understood Killer too well.The other always told him he wished he could give birth outside of this place-where the child could grow freely and not under the same supervision or worst.Nightmare cringed at the thoughts before returning to Killer who was whimpering loudly into his hand."Calm,do you want water?".Killer shook his head quickly before screaming again,shaking horribly.

~

Error sat silently.The group had been very quiet since Nightmare and Killer weren't bought out during 'outside time'.Horror seemed especially shaken up as Cross and Dust clung to him,even after he asked them to leave him for a little.Error chuckled at the sudden scream from Horror and the two rushing back to the main area with a deep blush and looking sheepish.

"What did you do for him to yell like that?" Error chuckled awkwardly,sick of the deafening silence.Crosses blush became darker as he bought his knees up to his ribs."He was trying to do stuff" Cross blushed deeply with a quiet voice."Stuff?".The two youngest seemed embarrassed as Horror returned with a slight scowl before turning to Error and sighing."How did you sleep?" 

"I dont remember,I just remember screams" Error frowned.He was used to screams just not that kind."Killer..Ill tell you la-Nightmare!"

Error jolted as he watched Horror and the other two suddenly get up and run towards a human bringing out a small box.The leaking oil below must have alerted the small group of the leaders presence somehow.Error slowly got up and sighed at the sight of the two.

no.

four?!

The human rushed back inside as they left the box,haven taken out the side to reveal a large fluffy blue blanket.The others entered the box and the yelling of excitement was hushed.Error held his breath and hurried over,concern washing over him at the newer silence he didn't like only this silence was good.

Killer slept quietly with two tiny baby skeleton resting against him that now started to wail upon losing Nightmares tendrils.The leader sat behind Killer and hushed Cross and Dusts 'awes' encase the babies or Killer became startled.Error slowly joined beside Horror and watched in amazement.They were absolutely tiny.

"Killer went threw all that for two tiny babies?" Cross asked softly with his hands in his lap though the joy buzzing threw him was visible with his unstoppable bouncing and smiling."It was three" Nightmare mumbled sadly,rubbing a hand over Killers skull to soothe his sudden twitching."The first was...not right,these two came fine though" Nightmare sighed with a pleased smile at the smallest sudden stretch and loud yawn.Tiny arms reached out before finding support on his brother and causing the two to tumble onto Killers jaw,startling the other awake.

Error watched silently.

He had never seen such small skeletons.

He had seen breeding.Dead half aged skeletons that had been left behind or even used as bait or food-the memory nearly making him gag which would have caused a scene.Horror also seemed amazed though had a pale undertone on his skull as he admired the now wailing baby.

Cross and Dust seemed ecstatic,Dust commenting that he and Cross 'arent the youngest now'.Nightmare chuckled and helped Killer slowly sit up,the skeleton Error saw that looked sickly and horrible now almost a little less sick looking.Killer carefully scooped up the smallest baby and nuzzled him before turning to Error with a confused gaze.

"I...dont recognise you" 

The grip on the baby Killer was holding became visibly tighter,Nightmare noticing and quickly sitting up to loosen the grip on the confused infant."Error is new-he arrived a while ago when you were sleeping...you never really got to see him".Nightmares words had a slight affect on Killer who glanced at the whimpering baby and lessened his grip.

"Where are your clothes? Do you have to wear a dress now!?" Cross laughed,Killer smiled tiredly and shook his skull."Its only for now-I kinda.." Killer trailed off with a slight blush on his skull forming."He literally destroyed them.Except his jacket" Nightmare rolled his eyelight and shuffled closer to the new mother.

"What are ya gonna name em?" Horror asked softly.

Killer stared-looking like he forgotten you had to name newborns.He was ready to call them child and baby forever...

Nightmare shrugged as Killer looked to him for answers,Cross and Dust giggling softly beside them at the babys newest show of slapping his small hands into his mothers jaw-Killer paying little attention yet."Cresent-seems to fit...'Think of something a little later for him" Nightmare glanced towards the slightly bigger baby that was fast asleep against Killers thigh.

Error chuckled lightly at 'cresents' growl.The smallest haven being named had taken on Nightmares colour,black with green lines under his sockets with no eyelight yet formed-a skeleton without eyelights like Killer was a bit unnerving but meant really nothing.Error simply smiled and said nothing as the others spoke.

~

More horrible food.

Horror was more than happy to swap.

Error chuckled quietly and sat with his back against the corner wall as he poked at the raw chicken he swapped with Horror,giving Horror the weird chewy meat he had gotten was a good choice on his part as Horror sounded like he enjoyed tearing at it.

"So-" Horror began with a mouth full of food,Error cringed at the garbled sound but shook his skull and attempted to ignore as he ate."we must have gotten another newbie as the cage Red was once in-that they took him from for some reason-was cleaned out but has a special lock on it".Error put his food down and crawled to the glass,annoyed at the paper feeling but curious as he noticed the cage in the corner did have a new kind of lock on it.Not even Nightmares had that lock.

"Could mean that the sans is either dangerous as fuck-or they ran out of locks" Horror laughed."Wait..there is so many empty cages" Error muttered though apparently loud enough for Horror who chuckled."Yep,we are in our own area.its stupid" he could hear the smile in Horrors words as if he was proud.Error moved to sit comfortably at the edge of the glass.Nightmare was sleeping on the newest towel placed in his cage as Killer carefully fed the child through decently large breasts.

Skull overheating the second he realised he was staring and rushed back to the corner.Killer had access to his magic...he forgotten..

Unless?...it wasn't attack magic.

Error shook his skull of thoughts and returned to the meat before cringing and poking it more.Losing his appetite at the odd texture."So,did you have an owner or-" 

"Kinda." Error said quickly before moving to lean against the wall some more and pick at the dirt that still remained on him-when the fuck could he bathe?!

"Same"

The loud,confidence in Horrors voice suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a shy foreign one. 

"My human didn't feed me often.Only if I won fights Id get food but I didn't see my brother much-I last saw him being taken by my human to a ring and they came back empty handed" There was a long pause,Error sitting up slightly with curiosity."They came back,attacked me and threw me out.I was taken in here by falling into a food trap so..heh-fuck" Horror trailed off.

Error winced and moved back to the front of the cage,checking first if Killer had covered up again and was.Now cuddled into Nightmare with the two babies flailing their small limbs around.Error smiled softly before frowning,the one they hadn't named that had pearly white bones didn't look to have the same amount of energy as his brother.Error whimpered at the worst thoughts of illness and tapped the glass,hoping to get Killers attention but only got Crosses instead.

Cross smiled and skipped to the corner of his cage.

And booted it.Hard.

Error jerked at the small crack splitting further up,Crosses smile turning mischievous as he continued to kick it with extreme force.The boots the skeleton wore must have been strong aswell as the sheer strength the small skeleton had.Error chuckled and shook his skull before turning his attention to Dust who was fiddling with something in his cage before stretching and lying down.Tiredness,probably.

A few minutes passed and the door open to a new cage and some humans walking in.

Along with the others,Error got up curiously and watched at the new arrival.

Only Error gasped loudly.

The small white skeleton silently walked into his cage and sat down,staring blankly at the humans as they locked the door over and hurried out.

Empty sockets turned to him and stared.


End file.
